


Runetale

by Bootsrcool



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: Harry falls down into the Underground. This is the story of how he saves Monsterkind, as well as takes care of the civil war in wizarding Britain.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Runetale

**Author's Note:**

> Oct, 18/2020
> 
> No, I haven't written more (yet).
> 
> Yes, I'm going over what I have written and I'm making it not cringy.
> 
> I don't know if Ill be finishing this. I want to and I'll try!

Flowey was a flower. He looked like a flower, smelled like a flower and talked like a flower. It was all perfectly normal to a young boy by the name of Harry Potter. He had, just moments before, fallen down a hole while climbing the mountain that was next to the campground he was at with his family. Well, he supposed they were his family; it's what he was told. He was also told terrible things. He was, apparently, a freak, a burden, fat, gay, a- you get the point. 

They had been camping for five days now, but there was something that called Harry today and Harry trusted his instincts. So he climbed the mountain almost to the top before falling down this hole and meeting this flower.

Wait.

Flowers don't talk.

“What are you?” Harry accused. The flower gave Harry his best smile, but Harry knew when he was being played now. After all, he was forced into the Tri-Wizard Tournament with ’no way out’, as they put it. Harry knew he wouldn't have survived that year without the help of his real friend's, Luna Lovegood and Cedric Diggory. Of course, Professor Snape helped out a lot too. 

“I’m Flowey!” The.. thing said. Harry could feel an essence resonating from it, but all he could feel was evil malice coming off it in waves.

“I don't think so,” Harry scoffed, walking around the flower towards the doorway he saw ahead.

“Hey!” Flowey popped up in front of him. “You don't even know where you are, do you?” the flower said innocently. “I can tell you how it works under here. It's called the Underground by the way.”

“Yeah, I really, really don't want to talk to you right now. I’ll figure it out along the way, won't I?” Harry said, again walking around the flower.

“You I D I O T!”

Harry spun around at the demonic voice, seeing the flowers face change, taking on an angry, and pretty scary looking expression.

“You don't get to walk away!”

Harry gasped as he felt a tugging at his chest and looked down to see a red heart hovering in front of him. Seriously. A red heart.

“That's your SOUL,” The flower continued as if the past minute didn't happen. “This is a weakness of you humans, because monsters can pull your SOUL out without you humans consent.”

“Well that's not very nice,” Harry muttered. Flowey continued to talk.

“Now, I’m going to share with you some ‘friendliness pellets. They won't hurt you, they are good. Here you go, grab as many as you can.” Harry watched as some white bullets floated towards him.

“Yeah, no. I, no. I’m not touching those.” Harry sidestepped them and once again the flower sent more out. 

“This is how we express our love!”

“I don't think so,” Harry said again, side stepping once more.

“Are you brain dead? RUN INTO THE BULLETS!”

Harry walked away, his SOUL following close behind.

“Don't you get it?” The demonic voice was back, and Harry fingered his wand in his pocket. Suddenly, he was surrounded by the white pellets. 

The demonic thing laughed then, and Harry shivered as the evil energy crawled down his back.

“IT‘S K I L L OR BE K I L L E D!”

Harry raised his wand, a spell on his tongue-

“What a terrible creature!”

Harry looked away from the evil face in the flower just in time to see some flames drive the flower away.

“Torturing an innocent like that. Are you alright dear?” A... goat(?)... stepped into the clearing, glaring in the direction the flower was before. Harry nodded and lowered his wand, dumbfounded at everything that was happening. 

“Oh, sorry. My name is Toriel. I’m the caretaker of this place called the Ruins. I come to this clearing everyday to check if anyone has fallen down here.”

“Er, I’m Harry, uh. Nice to meet you...” Harry introduced himself, cautiously holding out a hand. Toriel smiled.b 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read the cringy series, its https://archiveofourown.org/series/455578


End file.
